Various communication systems modify the power of transmitted signals in order to adapt to current channel conditions. Such techniques are commonly referred to as power control. For example, Technical Specification Group (TSG) RAN WG4 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specifies the transmission and reception characteristics of Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) User Equipment (UE) in a specification entitled “UE Radio Transmission and Reception (FDD),” TS 25.101, version 8.5.1, January, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference. Section 6.4 of this specification defines power control mechanisms for limiting interference levels. In particular, section 6.4.2 defines an uplink power control process, in which the UE adjusts its output power in accordance with Transmit Power Control (TPC) commands received in the downlink.